Hiccstrid: oneshots
by xHiccstridx
Summary: This is going to be a compilation of my oneshots. If you have any suggestions for any oneshots please tell me them.
1. Crash landing

"I can't believe this!" Astrid said as she paced around, Stormfly has broken his wing after crash landing with Astrid.

"Well... I'm sure it will heal" Hiccup replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I hope so.." Astrid shouted back as she walked over to Stormfly and placed her hand on her head.

Hiccup looked at Toothless as he cooed "I know bud, it's terrible" He said as he walked over to Astrid.

"You'll be okay girl" Astrid whispered to her dragon.

Hiccup walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Astrid turned around and hugged Hiccup as she started to cry. Hiccup was surprised at first before he embraced Astrid in a comforting hug. Hiccup separated them and put his hand on Astrids chin and lifted it to make her look at him.

"Look, I'm going to personally make sure that Stormfly recovers" He said to a crying Astrid.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup slightly and placed a long lasting kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Hiccup" She said as she smiled widely at him.

"It's getting dark, we should probably get some sleep" Hiccup said and walked over to Toothless who was now lying beside Stormfly, Astrid followed behind him.

Hiccup went to Toothless and pulled out two blankets from his satchel and handed Astrid one, Hiccup lied down next to Toothless and put the blanket over himself and Astrid lied down next to Stormfly and put the blanket over herself.

*5 minutes later*

"Hey, Hiccup?" Astrid said as she turn to Hiccup.

"Yeah?" He said back and turned to face her.

"It's kind of cold, can I come and sleep next to you?" She said and blushed a little as she does.

"Erm...next to me..yeah, sure" Hiccup said and lifted up his blanket and Astrid shuffled over and got into the blanket and put her blanket over top of Hiccups. Hiccup put the blanket down and Astrid shuffles over some more and lays her head on his chest and Hiccup puts his arm around her waist.

"Good night" Astrid says to Hiccup and closes her eyes.

"Good night" Hiccup says back and closes his eyes. They fall asleep together, enjoying each others embrace.


	2. The sleepover

"Okay, Snotlout and Tuffnut you are taking the first guest room together" Hiccup said and pointed at the guest room.

"What?! No way!" Snotlout and Tuffnut protested simultaneously.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and she nods, she walks over to Snotlout and Tuffnut and grabs their ears, pulling them into the room and closing the door as she walks back out.

"Thank you, Astrid" Hiccup says and smiles at her then turns to Fishlegs and Ruffnut "And you two are sharing the second guest room" He says and points to the room.

"Okay" Fishlegs and Ruffnut say as they walk into the room and close the door behind them.

Hiccup looks at Astrid confused and runs his hand through his hair "That was easier than I thought it would be" He says then starts to walk to the main room "We are sharing the main room in case you didn't notice" He laughs as he walks into the room and holds the door open for Astrid.

"Thank you" She walks into the room and steals a quick kiss from him.

Hiccup stands there surprised before closing the door and turning to Astrid "What was that for?" He asks as he smiles.

"For holding the door open" She walks back over to him and kisses him for a little longer before pulling back "And that's for everything else" She say and smiles then walks over to the bed and looks at it "Where's the blanket?" She says confused.

"It's under the bed, I'll get it you go get changed" He says and walks over to the bed.

"Okay" Astrid says and walks to the private bathroom and gets changed.

Hiccup takes the blanket out from under the bed and places it on the bed. Hiccup takes his bed wear out and starts to get changed, Astrid walks out the bathroom and immediately covers her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were getting changed" She says and stands with her eyes covered.

Hiccup finishes getting changed "Okay, I'm done" He says and Astrid moves her hands away from her eyes then walks over to the bed and gets under the blanket.

"Sorry about that, I should have told you I was changing" Hiccup says then walks over to the bed and gets under the blanket as well.

"It's fine, Hiccup" She says and turns to Hiccup and kisses him quickly then turns her back to him.

Hiccup moves closer and slowly puts his arm around her waist and presses himself against her "Is this okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, this is fine" She says back and closes her eyes.

"Okay, see you in the morning" Hiccup says and closes his eyes as well.

"You too" She says back and falls asleep in Hiccup's arms.

"Love you" Hiccup says as Astrid falls asleep.

 **Hey, if you have any ideas for a oneshot then let me know and I'll write it. Thanks.**


	3. Girlfriend?

"Astrid, will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup says then shakes his head.

"No, no, I have to do better than that" He says and starts to pace around.

"What do you think bud?" He says as he turns to his dragon, Toothless. Toothless roll's his eyes and wobbles his head as he circles himself then lies down.

"Oh, thanks for nothing" Hiccup says as he watches his dragon, Hiccup continues his pacing when he hears the familiar voice of Astrid shout into the blacksmith.

"Hiccup! Are you here!" She shouts as she walks to the backroom.

"Oh Thor, no" Hiccup whispers and runs his hand through his hair. "Think, think" He says to himself before Astrid walks into the room.

"Hey, there you are" She says as she walks over to the spare chair and sits down in it.

"Yeah..haha..here I am.." Hiccup says nervously as he stands in front of Astrid.

"Is something wrong?" She asks as she looks up at Hiccup.

"No..it's just..erm.." He replies as he grows more nervous.

"It doesn't sound like nothing is wrong" She says concerned.

"Okay..just say it.." Hiccup whispers to himself.

"Just say what?" Astrid says growing more curious.

"Okay" Hiccup takes a deep breath then looks at Astrid.

"Astrid Hofferson, would you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asks and runs his hand through his hair nervously.

Astrid stares dumbfound at Hiccup for a couple seconds before standing up and punching him in the arm.

Hiccup groans in pain and holds his arm "What was that for?".

"That's for taking so long" Astrid says then wraps her arms around Hiccup tightly.

Hiccup groans in pain again as Astrid hugs him tightly. Astrid takes her arms from around Hiccup and kisses his cheek.

"And that's for finally asking" She says and smiles at him.

"So..is that a yes..?" Hiccup says some what confused.

"Yes, yes it is" Astrid replies happily.

"Whoooa!" Hiccup shouts making Toothless lift his head up and look at him, Hiccup walks over to his dragon and kneels down in front of him.

"Guess what bud..she said yes!" Hiccup says to his dragon and scratches under his chin then turns to face Astrid.

"I mean..yeah cool.." Hiccup says and Astrid laughs and walks over to his.

"Shut up you" She says and pulls Hiccup into a long kiss.

 **I thought I'd be nice and give you two new chapters instead of one. Love you all.**


	4. The battle

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup shouts as him and his dragon circle a ship of the outcast tribe.

Toothless shoots multiple blasts at the ship and Hiccup scratches his dragons head then looks around and spots Astrid who is standing on another ship with her battleaxe drawn and Stormfly beside her.

"Lets go see if Astrid needs help bud" Hiccup says and they fly down to her.

"Do you need help m'lady?" He says as he hovers beside the ship.

"No, I got this" She says and waves her hand at him as a member of the outcast tribe runs over to her, Stormfly is distracted and Astrid is looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup pats his dragons head and points to the member running towards Astrid, Toothless looks at the member and shoots at him.

"You need to pay more attention m'lady" He says and laughs to himself.

"Well maybe if you weren't distracting me" She says back and smiles before turning away from Hiccup and rising her axe and charges at the last member of the outcast tribe.

Hiccup points at the last member and Toothless shoots at him, Astrid turns to Hiccup and lowers her axe.

"Hey! He was mine!" She shouts at him and Hiccup fly's down and lands beside her.

"No, he was Toothless' because he shot him" Hiccup laughs and Astrid scowls at him then walks over to her dragon.

"Don't do that again" She says and climbs onto her dragon.

"Aww, okay you big baby" He says and laughs to himself again.

Astrid looks over at him and gives him a death glare as Toothless walks over to Astrid with Hiccup on him still.

"Are you trying to get me killed, bud" Hiccup says as Toothless continues to walk over to Astrid.

Toothless stand beside Stormfly as Astrid reaches over and grabs Hiccup.

"Whoa, okay I'm sorry!" Hiccup shouts and puts his hands up in defense.

Astrid laughs and pulls Hiccup closer, "Now who's the big baby" She laughs and kisses him on the cheek then lets go.

"Hey! Love birds!" Snotlout shouts at them from above and Astrid and Hiccup look up at him.

"When you two are finished Stoick wants to see everyone" He says and shakes his head and they all fly off to the great hall.

 **Hey everyone, I'm having so much fun writing these and I hope you are enjoying them.**

 **Love you all.**


	5. Modern day: Family problems

**Hey everyone, I'm changing this chapter a bit and making it based on modern day. And before you start, Hiccup and Astrid are girlfriend and boyfriend. Enjoy.**

Hiccup sits at his desk studying for his exams when his phone starts buzzing, indicating someone is calling him, he reaches over and picks it up and reads the screen. He immediately answers.

"Astrid! Whats up?" He says happily as he spins around in his chair.

"Hiccup..." Astrid replies sadly and Hiccup stops spinning in his chair.

"Astrid, whats wrong?" He says concerned.

"Can..can you come over..?" Astrid asks and Hiccup stands up and runs down stairs.

"I'm on my way" He says and Astrid hangs up the phone as Hiccup puts his shoes and a jacket on.

*At Astrids house*

Hiccup walks into the house and shouts "Astrid! Where are you!".

"Up here.." A faint voice comes from upstairs and he runs up and into Astrids room. A teary eyed Astrid sits on her bed and Hiccup walks over to her and sits beside her.

"What happened, Astrid?" Hiccup says as he hooks an arm around Astrids waist and holds her close.

"I just found out my..my father died" She says and starts crying into Hiccups jacket.

Hiccup holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Astrid" He says and comforts her as she cries into his jacket.

They both sit there as Astrid cries into his jacket and Hiccup comforts her for a couple minutes.

Astrid lifts her head up and looks at Hiccup, her red puffy eyes which are still teary. Hiccup wipes the tears off her cheeks and smiles down at her.

"Can you stay tonight?" Astrid says still looking up at him.

"Of course" He says and shuffles back until his back is against the wall.

Astrid moves up beside him and lies down with her head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup gently places his hand on her head and brushes some hair out her face.

"Thank you, Hiccup" Astrid says and closes her eyes.

"Anytime" He says as he strokes her hair.

"I love you, goodnight" Astrid says as she starts to fall asleep in Hiccups lap.

"I love you too, goodnight" Hiccup replies and keeps stroking her hair, closing his eyes once Astrid is asleep and falling asleep himself.

 **Aww, poor Astrid.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.**

 **Love you all.**


	6. Confession's

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thank you to ReptileGirl497 for the suggestion. Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Astrid lie on the ground inside of Toothless' cove with their dragons playing off to the side as they watch the stars.

"So, why did you want us to come out here alone?" Astrid asks as she turns to look at Hiccup. Hiccup takes a deep breath and props himself up on his elbows as he turns to look at Astrid as well.

"Okay, so I just wanted to say something" He says and clears his throat.

"Go ahead" She says and props herself up on her elbows as well.

"Astrid, I really like you" Hiccup says and runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"I like you too, Hiccup" She replies and Hiccup shakes his head.

"No, I mean I like you for more than a friend" He says and Astrid stares at him for a couple seconds.

"More..than a friend.." She says and starts to play with her plat.

"More than a friend..." She says to herself then looks at Hiccup.

"More than a friend" She says and smiles slightly.

"Erm..yeah.." He says awkwardly and sits up.

"I don't know what to say" Astrid replies and sits up as well.

Hiccup holds his arm nervously as he watches Astrid.

"I mean..I've liked you for a while as well.." She says and continues playing with her plat.

Hiccup's mouth hangs open as he stares at Astrid before replying "You..like me.." and Astrid nods.

"So..what now..?" Hiccup says as their dragons walk over to them.

"We could.. you know.. date..?" Astrid says but it comes out as more of a question.

"Erm..yeah..do you want that..?" Hiccup replies awkwardly.

"Yeah..I do.." She says and smiles at Hiccup and he smiles back.

"Okay, good" He says and stands up and puts his hand out to Astrid and she takes his hand and he pulls her up. They smile at each other again before climbing onto their dragons and flying back to Berk.

 **Hope you enjoyed this everyone. I had fun writing it, and thanks again to ReptileGirl497 for the suggestion.**

 **Love you all.**


	7. Exploration

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was ill and just didn't feel like updating. But here is a new oneshot where Hiccup and Astrid are bf and gf and are out exploring islands nearby Berk. Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Astrid land on a island covered in bright, beautiful flowers. Hiccup walks over to a small rose and picks it, turning to Astrid as she smiles at him.

"Here you go, m'lady" He says and puts the small rose in her hair.

"Thank you" She says back and blushes slightly and they both walk next to each other as they explore the island, their dragons following behind them.

They walk around the island for a couple minutes before walking out into a clearing, a glistening waterfall surrounded by lots of bright flowers. They walk over to the edge of the lake and sit down, taking their shoes and socks off and dangling their feet into the water.

"It's beautiful here" Astrid says and leans her head on Hiccups shoulder as their dragons lie down behind them.

"Yes it is" Hiccup replies and sniffs the air.

"It smells nice as well" He says and Astrid sniffs.

"I don't smell nothing" She says and Hiccup sniffs again.

"Oh, its your hair" He replies and they both laugh.

Hiccup hooks his arm around Astrid and rests his head on top of hers. They sit there for a couple minutes before Hiccup lifts his head up and looks at Astrid who has fell smiles and unhooks his arm from around her and stands, carefully picking her up and carrying her to Toothless. He climbs onto Toothless with Astrid in his arms, fast asleep. He turns to Stormfly and waves his hand at her before taking off and heading back to Berk.

Astrid groans and opens her eyes slightly and Hiccup looks down at her and smiles "Where are we?" She asks, looking at Hiccup.

"We are heading back to Berk" He says and Astrid looks around and her head snaps back at Hiccup.

"Where's Stormfly?" She asks and Hiccup points down.

"She's just below us" He replies and Astrid smiles up at him.

"You go back to sleep, we are still quite far away" He says and Astrid nods and closes her eyes again.

She feels a warm sensation on her lips as Hiccup kisses them, she smiles and falls back asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this everyone, I am having so much fun writing for you's.**

 **Love you all.**


	8. Sickness

**Here is another update to make up for missing a full day. Enjoy.**

Astrid lies in bed, sniffling and blowing into a napkin as Hiccup walks in with a bowl of warm chicken soup.

"Here you go, Astrid" He says and sits on the edge of the bed as he hands her the bowl of soup.

"Thank you" She says and sniffles before getting a spoon full of soup and drinking it.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so" Hiccup says and gives a goofy grin and Astrid sniffles.

"I know you told me not to fly during the night, rub it in" She says and drinks another spoon full of the soup as Hiccup chuckles to himself.

"So, how's the soup?" He says as she drinks another spoon full and sniffles again.

"It's delicious, who made it? Fishlegs?" She says and drinks another spoon full as Hiccup shakes his head.

"No actually, I did" He says proudly causing a giggle to erupt from Astrid.

"It's delicious, Hiccup" She says as Hiccup has a massive grin pasted on his face as Astrid drinks some more.

"You look hilarious with that grin on your face" Astrid says and sniffles as Hiccup's cheeks redden.

"Quite you" Hiccup says as he stands and grabs a extra blanket and walks back over to Astrid.

"Is that for me?" She says and moves the soup out the way as Hiccup puts the extra blanket over her.

"Yes it is" He says then sits beside her again. They talk until Astrid finishes her soup and Hiccup takes the bowl.

"I'll take this and you get some rest" He says and Astrid sniffles and blows her nose.

"Okay, thank you for looking after me" She says as Hiccup reaches the door and opens it.

"Don't even mention it" He says and smiles at her before walking out the room and closing the door behind him as Astrid gets some sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Love you all.**


	9. The proposal

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long but here is another update. Enjoy.**

Hiccup stands in the blacksmiths, carefully hammering at a small round ring. It is golden and has a Deadly Nadder engraved into it and a ring beside it made out of the same metal but with a Nightfury engraved on it. He finishes the ring and cools them both off just in time. Astrid enters the blacksmith and walks over to him, kissing him on the lips as he hides the rings behind his back.

"What are you doing up so late?" Astrid says and takes a step back, smiling at Hiccup.

"I was just working on something" He replies, sliding the ring with the Nightfury into his pocket and holding the other one in his hand.

"Is it one of your silly ideas?" She says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"No, you'll love this" He says, fidgeting with the ring in his hand.

"That's what you said last time" She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me you are going to love this" He says and smiles at Astrid.

"You better hope so" She says and Hiccup brings a closed hand forward. She looks at his hand.

"What's in the hand?" She says looking back at Hiccup.

Hiccup gets down on one knee and holds his hand out, exposing the exquisite shiny ring to Astrid. Her eyes start tearing up and she covers her mouth with a hand.

"Astrid Hofferson, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He says and smiles up at Astrid as she starts to cry, moving her hand and nodding her head rapidly.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She says and Hiccup puts the ring on her right hand, standing and embracing Astrid as she cries on his shoulder. They stand there, Hiccup smiling like a mad man as Astrid cries on his shoulder.

"I told you you'd like it" He whispers in her ear and laughs, separating from the embrace and taking his ring out and putting it on his finger. Looking up and smiling at Astrid as she smiles back, tears running down her cheeks.

"Come on! Let's go tell your dad!" Astrid says joyfully as she grabs Hiccups hand and pulls him out the blacksmith's.

 **I hope you enjoyed this everyone. And don't forget, I love you all.**


	10. Awkward

**Hey everyone, here is another update, an request from Hannah Haddock. Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Astrid are sitting in Hiccup's room on his bed, just talking when Astrid leans forward and kisses Hiccup for a couple seconds then separates.

"Well..that was unexpected" Hiccup says and smiles at Astrid and she smiles back then leans forward and kisses him again. Hiccup hooks his arms around her and lies her down on the bed and kisses back when Stoick barges into the room.

"Son..whoa" Stoick says and looks away from them both and Hiccup shoots up.

"Dad! Hey, dad... What do you want?" Hiccup says some what irritated.

"Wait..what's going on here?" Stoick replies and looks at Hiccup as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed and Astrid stays lying down, trying to avoid Stoick.

"Nothing is going on here" Hiccup says and runs his hand through his hair.

"It sure looked like something was happening" Stoick says back sternly and Hiccup looks down at Astrid.

"Don't look at me" She whispers to him and covers her face.

"Thanks for nothing" He says and looks back towards his dad who has a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hiccup says and narrows his eyes at Stoick.

"I'm smiling at you, you finally kissed a girl!" Stoick's voice booms as he walks over to Hiccup and picks him up, putting him in a deadly hug.

Hiccup gasps "Can't breath..." He says, tapping his fathers back. Stoick puts him back down and steps back.

"Okay so..erm..I'll just leave" Stoick says and leaves the room.

"Well, that was awkward" Hiccup says and turns to look down at Astrid.

"Yes it was" She says and smiles up at him and he smiles back.

"So, where were we?" He says and leans down towards her again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this update, and I love you all.**


	11. Breakup?

**Hey everyone, here is another update and a request from Anon. Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Astrid have been arguing for a couple minutes because Hiccup went exploring by himself, Astrid waves her arms and steps away from Hiccup.

"No, I'm done" She says and opens the door to Hiccup's room, ready to leave.

"What do you mean your done?" Hiccup says and crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean..we are done" Astrid says and steps out the room, letting the door shut behind her, she stands there for a couple seconds then takes a deep breath and walks out Hiccups house.

Hiccup stands in his room, his mouth hanging open before he speaks to himself "Did that just happen?" He rubs the back of his neck and sits on the edge of his bed.

*A few days later*

Hiccup sits at a table in the Great Hall with a girl who just arrived at Berk, they sit together and talk, well, the new girl talks and Hiccup keeps phasing out and looking over towards Astrid.

Astrid sits with a guy that has lived on Berk for a couple years, they chat but Astrid also seems to phase out occasionally, playing with the liquid in her mug.

Hiccup looks over at Astrid as she looks back, they lock eyes but Astrid looks back down at her mug but Hiccup stands and tells the girl he needs to go. He walks half way over to Astrid and stops, Astrid looks up at him and he makes a gesture, telling her to come over. She stands and tells the guy she will be right back and walks over to Hiccup.

"What do you want?" Astrid says, crossing her arms over her chest as Hiccup locks eyes with her.

"Look, I'm sorry" He says runs his hand through his hair.

Astrid narrows her eyes at him "That's why you brought me over here?" She sighs in frustration.

"Okay, I've been trying to see other women but...I just can't...I miss you, Astrid" Hiccup says and Astrid uncrosses her arms.

"I..I miss you too" She says and they both smile slightly, standing there in a couple seconds of awkwardness before Hiccup speaks up.

"So...are we good now?" He asks and steps closer to her.

"Yes..we are good" She smiles wider and Hiccup pulls her into a hug, they both smile widely and embrace each other before separating.

"I promise, I wont do anything stupid like that again" He states and Astrid locks eyes with him.

"You better not" She says back and Hiccup laughs slightly before grabbing her hand.

"Let's go join the group" Hiccup says and they both walk towards the group sitting at a big table.

"Ohhh! They are finally back together!" Fishlegs shouts excitedly and Snotlout groans.

"Oh, yippee" Snotlout says sarcastically as everyone one else stands up and joins in a group hug.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I love you all.**


	12. Ice skating

**Hey everyone, here is an update based in modern day. Enjoy.**

It is a cold and snowy day as Hiccup and Astrid are skating on an iced over lake, Astrid holds Hiccups hand and they skate around together. Hiccup was a good skater and Astrid, well she wasn't so good.

"See, its not that bad" Hiccup says to the golden haired girl holding his hand.

"You do know I'm going to fall eventually" She says back and tightens her grip on his hand.

"Astrid relax, you're not going to fall" He says and teasingly pulls her hand, making her tighten her grip even more as she ends up in front of Hiccup.

"Oh my god, don't do that" She says and gently punches his shoulder, making him laugh and skate out in front of her and turning around so they are face to face.

"Why, are you afraid to fall?" He teases and she scowls at him, grabbing hold of his other hand as he skates backwards.

"Yes I am" She says then nearly slips, Hiccup catches her and laughs softly.

"I told you, you aren't going to fall" He says and smiles at her as she sighs.

"Just as well you caught me" She says and Hiccup suddenly lets go of her hands.

"Try and skate by yourself" He says and Astrid gains her balance, narrowing her eyes at Hiccup as he does circles around her.

"I hate you" She says and Hiccup stops as she starts to skate over to him slowly.

"There you go, see its not that hard" He says and grabs her hands again as she reaches him, spinning her around as they smile at each other.

"I hate your methods of training" She says and they both laugh, losing their balance and slipping, Hiccup pulls Astrid and his back hits the ice, Astrid lies on top of him as they laugh together.

"I think that's enough skating for today" Hiccup says and Astrid nods her head as Hiccup moves from beneath her and stands then pulls her up.

"Okay, lets get home" Astrid replies and Hiccup guides her to the snow, they sit down and change into their winter shoes then stand.

"Come on" Hiccup says and holds his hand out and Astrid takes it, kissing him on the lips before walking off with him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love you all.**


	13. Day at the beach

**Hey everyone, here is another update. Hope you enjoy.**

It is a sunny and cloudless day as the gang sit on a large beach near by Berk. Snotlout tells some silly yet funny stories as everyone, but Hiccup and Astrid, laughs. Hiccup and Astrid sit next to each other just down the beach from the gang, Hiccups hand on top of Astrids as they look out into the clear ocean.

"Gods this place is amazing" Hiccup says and Astrid nods, muffled laughter coming from the left of them.

"Yes it is" They turn and smile at each other then turn to look out at the ocean again, Toothless and Stormfly playing behind them.

"Hey, love birds! Come and join us!" Snotlout shouts to them and Hiccup turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No, we're good over here!" Hiccup shouts back and turns to look at Astrid, smiling at her and gently squeezing her hand.

"He's so stubborn" She says as she turns to Hiccup, their dragons waddling over to their sides and flopping down beside them.

They stroke their dragons heads then Hiccup stands up, Astrid looks at him confused as he pulls her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asks and smirks at him as he leads her to the water.

"We are going for a swim" He says, they reach the water and Hiccup puts his foot in to check if it is warm enough. He smiles and steps further in, gently pulling Astrid with him.

"It's quite warm" Astrid says, holding both Hiccup's hands as they go deeper into the water. Soon they are swimming hand in hand as they smile at each other, Hiccup lets go of her hands and swims back slightly, splashing some water in Astrids direction.

"Oh, really" She says and laughs softly as she splashes back.

"Bring it on" He says and they splash at each other, hearing wings flap they look up. Toothless and Stormfly are flying above them before they dive into the water, soaking the two vikings in the water as they laugh together. Toothless and Stormfly surfacing and doing their dragon laughs.

"Yeah, thanks for that you two" Hiccup says and laughs again, splashing Toothless and Stormfly. Their dragons dive again and surface, picking up Hiccup and Astrid in the process and flinging their riders onto their backs.

"Hey! Where are you two going!" Snotlout shouts to them and the gang jump onto their dragons and chase after Hiccup and Astrid as they fly back in the direction of Berk.

"Back home apparently!" Hiccup shouts back to him and laughs softly.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love you all.**


	14. Hunting

**Hey everyone, here is another update based in the HTTYD series. Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Astrid are walking through a dense forest, axe and sword in hand with their dragon flying above the forest. They are hunting boar, Hiccup hears some rustling to the side of him and looks at Astrid before slowly walking off in the direction of the rustling.

Turning back to Astrid, he whispers "Here, a boar" He points behind a bush.

She slowly walks over to him and nods her head at him, they dive through the bush and bump heads as the boar dodges them and runs off. They both rub their heads and laugh softly as they lie on the ground.

"Shhhh" Astrid says, trying to stay quite but bursts out laughing causing Hiccup to join in. Their laughter dies down and they look at each other.

"Boars are fast" Hiccup says and Astrid nods then sits up, Hiccup sits up beside her as they both continue to rub their heads.

"It doesn't help that you have this noisy thing" She says and points to his metal peg leg.

"It's not my fault" He replies and gently shoves Astrid causing her to stare at him before pushing him back, with no effort, onto his back.

Astrid stands up and looks down at Hiccup "You big wimp" She says puts her hand out.

"Nah, I'm good here" He says and lies his head against the floor. Astrid laughs softly and grabs his hand and he pulls her down onto him.

"Hey, no fair" She says, narrowing her eyes as she stares down at him.

"You should have been expecting it" He says and kisses her before standing them both up.

"Anyways, lets go find these boars" She says and they both continue walking into the forest.

"Over here" Astrid whispers and walks off to the left, Hiccup starts walking over to her when she comes back dragging a dead boar.

"You got one" Hiccup smiles as she struggles to drag the body.

"Can you help me with this" She says and Hiccup walks over to her and helps her drag the body.

"We can take it over there to the dragons" He points to an opening and they start dragging it there. They get out the forest and Hiccup waves to their dragons, they land and Astrid and Hiccup hoist the body onto Stormfly.

"Finally, we did it" She turns and smiles at Hiccup who kisses her lips then walks over to Toothless, climbing onto Toothless and looking over at Astrid.

"It only took a couple hours and a lot of head bumps" He says and laughs as she climbs onto her dragon.

"Lets this back to Dragons Edge" She says and they take off and head to Dragons Edge.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I love you all.**


	15. Returning

**Oh my god I'm back everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, my brother had a baby. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new update.**

It has been a couple weeks since Astrid went on a scout mission with some people from berk and they return today.

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the mountain that looks over Berk, he was sitting beside Toothless and watching the dock to Berk.

"They are coming back today, right?" He asks and looks at Toothless who makes a gargling noise in response.

Hiccup sighs and turns to look back at the dock, swinging his legs as he rest his hand on top of Toothless' head.

He sits watching the dock when he sits up straight and stops swinging his legs.

"They're back, bud!" Hiccup shouts out as he see's the ships returning to the docks, he frantically scans around the ships looking for Astrid and Stormfly.

"Where is she.." He says as he stands up.

"Where's who?" A familiar voice comes from behind him, making him jump and turn around.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Hiccup says and points his finger at the golden haired teen that stood in front of him. He quickly lowers his finger and runs forward, wrapping his arms around the teen making her laugh and return the embrace.

"Miss me?" She asks as Hiccup steps back from her, he stands looking at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"I missed you so much" He responds with a light blush on his face.

Astrid laughs then blushes lightly as well "I missed you too".

"We have to have a whole day to catch up and have some fun" Hiccup says and gets a nod from Astrid.

"I totally agree" She says back, walking over to Stormfly and pulling out a silver necklace with a chunk of gold in the middle.

"Where'd you get that?" Hiccup asks and walks over to look at the necklace.

"I found it when I was on some island" She says and put the necklace over Hiccups head.

"This is cool" He says and gets a closer look a the necklace.

"I know, I'm giving it to you" Astrid says, Hiccup looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He asks, clutching it in his hand.

"I wanted to give you a gift" She shrugs and kisses his cheek then climbs onto Stormfly.

"Thank you, this is so cool" He says and climbs onto Toothless.

"Your welcome, now lets go say hey to the gang" She says and they both fly down to the great hall.

 **Whoooo, I missed writing these for all of you. I still love you all.**


End file.
